Matinee
by Leven
Summary: AU. Lunch between 'friends'. RayNeela


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ray, Neela or ER in general. They belong to NBC and all the other people who have something thing to do with this show. _Here We Go Again_ belongs to Paramore.

* * *

_And here we go again  
__With all the things we did  
__And now I'm wondering just who would I have been  
__To be the one attached at all times to your hip  
__Forget the things we swore we meant_

_1999_

When this place had gotten so popular was beyond him. When he found it last year, in its hidden corner on one of the quietest streets, it had been practically empty every time he got there. He liked it, it gave him a place to think and work in peace. Plus, the food was really good.

Sadly for him, he wasn't the only one who thought that. And now his sanctuary was packed with loud people and the only table left was stuffed in a corner all the way in the back. He made an exasperated face to the man behind the counter and made his way over to the table.

When he actually managed to get there and reach out for a chair, his hand landed on top of someone else's. He turned his head and met a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Oh, sorry." She said. He smiled at her accent.

"It's okay. We can, uh, we can share. See? Two chairs." He sat down and motioned for her to take the chair opposite from him.

She smiled and sat down. "I didn't know it could get so busy here. I usually only come here in the mornings."

He rolled his eyes and gave a wry smile. "I _know_, it's insane. This is why I hardly ever eat lunch here anymore."

She returned his smile and held out her hand. "I'm Neela Rasgotra. Nice to meet you…"

"Ray." He said, shaking her hand. "Ray Barnett."

"Nice to meet you Ray Barnett." She smiled again. "How about we order something?"

"Read my mind."

---------

_2003 _

It was probably one of the most awkward lunches they had ever had. They'd spent the past 10 minutes in silence, avoiding each other's eyes.

"What is that waitress doing?" Neela finally blurted out, unable to take it anymore. "It's been like, half an hour."

"You're mad." He said.

"Not my fault she's so damn _slow_." She sneered.

"You're mad at _me_." He clarified.

"I'm not mad. I'm just…"

"Mad." He finished.

"_Confused._" She corrected and shot him a look. "I mean…why would you do something like that?"

He sighed. "It felt right. I thought you, of all people, would understand."

"Well, I don't."

"Obviously! You know, you're supposed to be my best friend. You're supposed to be supportive." He looked at her with such sad eyes that she had to close her own.

"I want to be supportive. It's just that you've known her for three months! I know you're supposed to be a spontaneous rebel, Ray, but…asking her to marry you? It's just not…you."

"I love her. And I know _you_ don't like her." She scoffed. He gave her a look. "But I need you to be there for this. For me." He laid his hand over hers.

She looked at their hands and felt her resolve melt. "All right. I'll try." He smiled. "Now where is that damned waitress?"

---------

_2006_

He was late. But then, he was always late, and she hadn't been surprised about that for a long time. Instead she ordered him a tuna sandwich and a cup of coffee and waited for him to arrive. Which he did, eventually, right before his food arrived, because he always did that. And once again she was not surprised.

He dropped himself into his chair with an overdramatic sigh. She smirked.

"Long night with the missus?" She asked because she knew that was usually what The Sigh meant.

He grinned and said: "Wouldn't you like to know? And I could ask you the same question; you look waaaaay too happy. Mr. Gallant did his job well?"

"You should have told me honeymoons are this much fun. I would have tried it ages ago."

He smirked. "Sorry. It's a married people secret. I couldn't tell you until you'd officially joined the club."

"You're so mean." She giggled. "I'm happy, though. Can you tell?"

"Not at all." He said. "You're being very subtle."

"Good. Can I have you pie?" She took it without waiting for an answer. "That's good pie!"

"Yes, and I was kind of enjoying it, actually."

"Tough." She said and stuck out her tongue. "How's Michelle? Still blonde?"

"And happily spending my money."

"What'd you mean?" She said, taking another bite of the pie.

"We're getting divorced." He frowned.

Her smile vanished. "Oh."

---------

_2009_

She dropped into the seat with a heavy sigh. She'd just had the most hectic morning ever, and for an ER doctor, that was saying something.

"Kill me." She exclaimed. "Kill me now."

He smirked. "Mind if I finish my coffee first?"

She snatched the cup out of his hand. "Mind if I do it for you?"

He shook his head. "My biggest dream is that one of these days I get to_ finish_ a cup of coffee."

"Oh Ray, you're so funny." She deadpanned.

"It's a curse." He looked down, took a deep breath and said: "So…just you an me, once again."

"Don't remind me." She grumbled.

"What? You don't like me anymore?" He asked with a pout.

She rolled her eyes. "Drama queen. You know I love you."

"You know it's the whole 'telling other men that you love them' thing that got you a divorce."

She looked away. "Not funny."

"Sorry." He bit his lip and looked her square in the eyes. "I love you too. I hope you realize that."

She smiled. "I know."

---------

_2014 _

They drank their coffee in comfortable silence. The kitchen pleasantly lit by the burning sun.

"You know what we shout do?" He asked.

"Drink more coffee?"

"Run away to somewhere…not here. Have an adventure."

"Oh Ray, so full of dreams." She shook her head dramatically. "So naïve."

He grinned. "You never know, it could happen."

She snorted, "Yeah, right. Not in a million y-"

"Mommy!" A screeching shout came from the yard, cutting her off. Seconds later a loud cry came from the living room.

Neela pinched the bridge of her nose. Ray sighed.

"You're right, I'm naïve. It was good while it lasted. I'll take Zahra." He said and went into the living room.

The shouts for 'Mommy!' continued and Neela, too, sighed.

"Duty calls." She headed to the door to the yard. "Mummy's coming, Dev!"


End file.
